


Double Drabble: Killed By Orcs.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-29
Updated: 2005-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Stupid Orcs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Killed By Orcs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Ash's fault. I'm not sure why, but, generally, silly things like this are Ashinae's fault.

Methos scrawled on the bathroom wall, "For a good time call Peter Pan." He snorted as he looked around at the other messages. Some things didn't change. He remembered some snot-nosed brat carving a rude word into the wall of Methos's lovely villa in Pompeii. Methos had given him a sound thumping and sent him off. Until the next time, that was. Brat couldn't stay away. And he never grew up.

Kronos always came back, of course. That was his major character flaw. Methos would tell him time and time again to shove off, to let him fuck philosophers in peace, but did Kronos listen? Never. He just prattled on and on about horses and killing and the mischief the kids were getting up to, and could Methos please come home now and sort out Silas and Caspian's latest fight.

It wasn't that Kronos didn't take no for an answer. No, he just didn't speak Latin. Or Greek. Or Sumerian. Not when Methos was telling him off. No, those times he was deaf as Noah and as dumb as a sunken casket.

Stubborn prick. If Methos didn't love him so much, he would have taken his head three centuries ago.


End file.
